Maya
by MayaWolf5518
Summary: hi, this is a story written from the influences from every other story i have read. Enjoy


Maya

I kept walking through the muddy path towards my house. The same man had started to follow me for the past 3 weeks. I changed my daily routine many times now but he still found me. He picked up his pace and started to jog behind me. I panicked and ran faster until I heard something whistle past my ear.

 _Crack_! The knife landed with a thump in the tree. I turned around to find a man crouching, a wooden knife in his hand. "Whoa, I don't want to hurt you" He said standing up and brushing the dirt from the bottom of his combat pants.

"Why have you been following me?" I said, fear and anger creeping up inside me.

"Are you OK?" He said, moving towards me.

"I'll be fine, if you stop following me" I started to move away before he grabbed me hand.

"I'm protecting you, you silly girl. You don't know how many times people have tried to kill you!" He exclaimed, causing me to turn away.

"What are you talking about? No one apart from you is trying to kill me. Leave me alone otherwise I will call the police"

"If I was you, I would watch your back" He said quietly and laid a piece of paper in my hand. As I looked from the paper to his face, he was gone, the sky had turned a dark grey as thunder rolled through the heavens. Running home, I just made it before the rain started.

"Hi, honey" My mother shouted through from the living room. "Hi" I shouted back before locking myself in the bathroom. Unfolding the paper was a number and writing, it read:

Call this number when you find out myths are real

I looked, and relooked at the paper, confused to what he meant. I had watched the Twilight Saga, and laughed at Vampires sparkling. Reading many books Vampires, Witches and Werewolves were turned into savage creatures which can be saved by a glance of the love of thier life. How cliche. I put the paper down, and grabbed my running clothes, thunder had just started to rumble and the rain was pattering down the window. Rain pouring down my face I kept running, crisp air was cool on my face as I ran through the streets. I kept on running until I heard a panting coming from behind me. I ran to left but the panting was right behind me I stopped and crouched down to knock the person over but he grabbed my hair, his breath now coming out more as a breathy laugh. I kicked him in the leg but he just stood there, yanking my neck further and further back until his mouth was touching my neck. His facial features were becoming more doglike and hairier as he opened his mouth to reveal massive fangs and teeth. I started to wriggle and punch his body but it was useless, he was going to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it. Just as I closed my eyes, the air shimmered around my body and I dropped to floor. "STAY DOWN!" Someone shouted from a distance, the man/wolf was now growling at me, reaching for me again. I rolled and ran towards the nearest wall. The boy from the woods stood behind him with a sword. He rammed the sword through the man/wolfs chest, spraying blood everywhere. Gasping, I moved slightly from the wall and stared at him. "You OK?" He asked wiping the blood onto the body. "Who are you?" I said slightly awed and disgusting with what had happened. "Nick, nice to meet you" He stuck out his hand which was dripping with blood. "You were right. Nothing like movies or books" I was still looking at the body when the hair started to recceed and all that was left was a man lying in his own blood. "Do you believe now?" He asked quietly. "Yes" I nodded and walked away, the rain would wash the blood away eventually but nothing could wash it away from my heart and vision. "Maya, wait. You need to let me in, if you don't I can't protect you" He disappeared after saying this.

2 days later...

"Maya, you have post" My father shouted up the stairs, waking me up. The package was on the stairs and all the letter said was:

Meet me – Nick

Tearing open the package to find a knife. It was double ended with a handle in the middle. One side was pure silver and the other side was some sort of rare wood. It was as thick as my forearm and just as long. "What was the package?" he shouted up. "Certificates from college" I shouted back, shoving the knife back in the box and then putting it under my bed, I rang the number he gave me.

"Hello?" I said through the phone as no sound came through.

"Did you get it?"

"The knife I got yes" I started to say something else before he interrupted me.

"Meet me outside your house in an hour" He put the phone down before I got chance to say anything else.

I paced and worried while I got ready, debating whether or not to take the knife.

Soon enough the time came to meet him, as I walked outside the air changed slightly around my body. I moved to the right and saw him standing there. He smiled slowly and held out his hand. "Where are we going? If you try anything I will scream" I said looking at him but his face didn't change. "Why are you trying to keep me alive? Pretty sure you have other things to do apart from keeping me" I said him as we left my street. We walked towards the town when 3 people rushed at us. I was pushed to the ground while they attacked Nick. I grabbed my knife and crouched, Nick was gaining the upper hand when one of them changed in front of me. I screamed and ran at the Werewolf, blindly I stabbed him with the silver side of the knife just as Nick shouted stop. I backed away from the body and looked towards the others. "This was an assessment, as for passing it you certainly have but you killed our friend" The old looking woman said at the body in disgust. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize" I managed to stop shaking as they took the body away.

"Maya, you are special, that's why you were chosen. Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked turning her away from the other as they cleaned up the pool of blood from road side. "Yes I do, but what's that go to do with this? I just killed a Werewolf" I started to shake and cry a little as the realization sunk in to the fact I killed him. "Finally I got you to believe" Nick said smirking slightly. I looked away from everyone's prying eyes and looked at the deserted town.

I walked to the nearest café and slumped into a booth. I ordered a cup of coffee and then footsteps came towards the booth. I moved further down the table until I saw black boots. "It's Nick, not a scary beast that goes bump in the night" I climbed slowly out from underneath the table to see him standing there, arms crossed. "What you saw, just now. You cannot tell anyone. You tell anyone else and you die. I won't be able to protect you from them" He got up silently and started to walk away. "Will you wait for me?" I asked watching him walk away and out the door, knowing if I didn't act now I would never see him again. "Every night I will be here" Then he was gone, as silent as the shadows.

It was a long time before I plucked up the courage to go back.

"Hello stranger" He said his face worn out and eyes shining softly. "Hey" I said, I had picked a booth right at the back, away from prying eyes and ears. "What brings you here?" He slowly got into the booth. "It took me a while to come here. I have to ask you something? Tell me if I'm being weird" I took a deep breath and looked into the dark blue eyes I had dreamed about. He smiled and waited politely. "I have dreamed about the first time we met and tried to figure out the feelings I have for you.I knew you I recognized you. Then when you killed that man, I honestly thought it was normal. Please tell me you feel the same?" I asked staring at the floor. "I wish I could tell you a lie, saying I didn't seek you out and followed you. When I saw you, I knew you were what the council wanted. And me" He added quieter. "We aren't allowed together. They won't let us. We have to pretend that we don't feel this way otherwise they will kill us" His phone bleeped and he grimaced. "If you want in, meet me in a week, I can prove that it's not only werewolf's that are real. Vampires too" He said getting up slowly, and never breaking eye contact. Once I had nodded he walked away.

Nick

Shortly after leaving her in the cafe, he regretted it. "Nick, there is a witch down there, wanna get this one?" His friend asked, one of the little whom understood him. "You need to get your head in the game" The old woman said, sadly looking at the witch. "Kill him quickly. I want to go home". They soon were on track to follow the witch when he started to hover from the ground. "You got this?" I asked my thoughts still focused on Maya. I waited for him to kill him but the witch got away.

"I'll deal with this. You know what will happen if you let her go" The old woman said, her eyes piercing his. "She will get me my sister. That's all I care about" His shoulders sagged and his body seemed to shrink in on itself.

"You know what will happen if you push her away. She will die and your chances of getting your sister and saving the world will go up smoke" The old woman said from behind him. He kept walking when a small voice whispered from inside his mind, he blocked it but the vision came anyway.

Nick finally drove the stake through his heart, killing him as the sun rose. At his weakest. He turned and saw her smiling and she strode through the corpses shrewdly laid around her. He found his strength and walked over to her slowly. She turned in her glory and looked down on him, like a god. "You will love again. Your sister is at peace now" The sun rose quickly and just before he could reply a sword pierced her heart. She gasped slightly and looked down at her chest. From the other side, a witch shouted and sacrificed him for her, knowing she was the only chance we had. She smiled, now having his memories and she said a prayer of her people, from kin to kin.

Nick gasped and came to finding the old woman kneeling next to him, smiling.

"I told you, you cannot fight fate. She is a witch but a very powerful one. The council wants to use her against our other enemy's" The woman helped him stand up slowly. "You heard what I said?" He asked still trying to get his head around the vision. "Yes, you started to mumble but once it was underway you shouted, No, over and over again. I figured she died or you did" She shrugged, seemly unfazed by the vision. "I won't fall in love with her; if I do I won't be able to save her from the council. And we will both die. I'm human, she's a witch. It's forbidden." He started to shake and pushed the woman off him. He calmly walked away from her, knowing that whatever choice he makes, he will lose her. Keeping people in the dark about who and what he is, is her only chance.

1 week later...

"Hit me harder!" Nick shouted as she was weakly punching his arms. She will never survive like this... The voice in his head pointed out smugly. He shook his head and punched her full on in the face. "Your opponents have strength and speed over you! If you don't learn to fight like this you will die" She stood looking up to him with dark brown eyes and he knew she was hurt. She swung up at his jaw and caught him. He staggered and threw a wooden knife at her, it sliced through the skin, sending blood drops scattering. "Good, now again!" He drilled this into her for the next 2 hours. Every so often she would speed up slightly and she started to blur. He couldn't believe his eyes but soon after she would go back to human speed. The more they fought, the faster she would get until she had him on his back. She looked down at him smiling sadly. He looked into her eyes, and both were running through the ages, hand in hand. He came back, still looking in her eyes; she went pale and moved off him. "Someone has been knocking on the door for the past 5 minutes" She said still pale. "Well, why didn't you answer?" He asked her running towards the door. "You're flat". "Finally bro!" Some man who was 7ft ran at Nick and bear hugged him. He laughed and returned the hug fondly. "Who's this cutie?" the boy said winking at Nick. "Joe, this is Maya" He said, trying to stay away from her. "Damn! You are trying to steal the good ones?" Joe said still smiling. "Nice to meet you" she said quietly, turning away from them both. He rubbed his face and sat down in the kitchen. "What have you done to her?" Joe whispered across the table. "I taught her how to fight, then she knocked me down and I saw us both running through the ages hand in hand. And I don't know how but it was like she saw the same thing" He whispered back, maybe a little loud as Maya had sharply looked over. "Damn! I like her already. She got you down?" Joe laughed loudly, causing Maya to turn red and start towards the door. "You aren't going anywhere missy. You have to kill a Vampire" Joe said, laughter still in his eyes.

Maya

I stayed behind them while we "tracked" a group of woman walking down a front street. Slowly Joe broke apart from us and blended into the shadows. "What is he doing?" I hissed at him. "Killing Vampires. Grab this" He handed me a long wooden knife. "If I fall and she bites me, kill her then me" The vamp we were following broke off into a run, even though she was in heels. "Hurry up" We rounded a corner into an alleyway and she was standing with her back to us. "Now, which way do you want to die? Quickly? Painfully?" She cackled and ran towards us, Nick held his ground while I screamed and backed up towards the wall. He slashed her side with wood, blood gushing out of her side. "ARGH!" She screamed and changed her course. She ran at me, totally forgetting I had the knife. I held the knife steady and it pierced her rib cage. The blood pouring out of her side was still going, but now blood poured out of her mouth. "You did it" Nick hollered and whooped while I stood there, shakily looking at the woman now crumpled on the floor. She had turned a yellow colour and started to crumble in on herself.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked quietly. I just stared at him as blood dripped from the knife onto my shoes. "Here, you need to sort yourself out. Ill dump her and meet you at your house" He carried the body away with ease and left me standing there, knife in hand, blood dripping off me. I took off my jacket and ran home, hoping no one had seen me. I cleaned up as much as I could before I got home. "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her mother shouted at her as soon as the door opened. "Sorry, I slept at my friend's house" She said sheepishly. "You are grounded! You are 17, not 18." Her father said standing behind her mother. I walked to my room, and opened the window. I paced the bedroom for over an hour, thinking about the Vampire. I killed her. I killed someone who could have been alive for thousands of years. A tapping on the window knocked her back to reality. "It's open man!" I whispered harshly. "Jeez, chill out" She whirled round to find Joe perched on her window sill. "I take it Nick couldn't make it?" She asked her tone edging towards hostility. "You got that right princess; he apologizes and hopes he can meet you tomorrow. The council wants to meet you" She flashed him a look and he shot off and was down and out the window quicker than she could reply. She text Nick and waited until she fell asleep with the phone in her hand. Nick, apparently I'm meeting the council tomorrow? Please tell me what time so I can be ready.

BEEP! Her alarm clock rang and rang until she groggily turned it off. It was half 6. I don't remember setting this for half 6. "Hello beautiful" She shot out of bed and stared at him. "What are you doing?" I whispered, parents pottering on downstairs. The council needs you to prove yourself. Do this and you can work with me" He walked towards me and hugged me tightly, heart beating erractially, I hugged him back. "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I don't like you" He said in her ear, causing her to laugh. "Get ready please. We meet in sunlight, earlier the better" He pushed her away slightly and turned away, standing in front of the door. She got dressed as quick as she could and made her way out of the front door. "Your grounded" her mother shouted from the living room. "I got work mam!" She shouted back. Running out the door, she walked around the streets, watching people wake up and rush to work. "Get in lovely" Joe shouted from across the street. I ignored them, watching an old couple helping each other across the street. "Damn it" She heard Joe mumble as he got out of the car. "Sorry about this princess" Joe punched her square in the nose, Busting it instantly. She wasn't knocked out which she knew was the plan; she kicked his legs from under him and held her arm under his chin, slowly applying pressure to choke him. "Why are you trying to knock me out?" She said through gritted teeth, easing off him slightly. "If you were injured, we could have prolonged the meeting" he squeezed out. "I want to meet them. Now" I got up off him and stood back, letting him get up. "One of these days, I and you will fall out" Joe said shakily.

We finally arrived at a secluded place in the country. "This is so clique, meeting up secretly in the country" She said sarcastically. Walking up the long drive towards the house, they saw it was brimming with security. "Let them search you" Nick said, which was the first thing he said to her since she got in the car. She let them search her, being overfamiliar, she went to push them away put Nick got there first. "Leave it be Max" Max laughed and waved them on by.

"Sir, this is Maya" Nick said formally. "We have heard a lot about you from Nick" A very old man came into view from a round table. "All good I hope sir" She said, meeting his gaze directly. "Are you human girl?" A lady came across from a side room. "Erm, yes?" She questioned the woman and stood firmly. "Only witches have eyes that change colour." She said snipely. "Well, I'm human. Why did you want me here?" She asked turning her back away from the lady. "We want you to join. Vamps, Werewolf's and Witches are waging war against us, saying they should rule the world. The witches are claiming peace but there is a hidden agenda. Trust me" The old man gestured for us to sit down. "Back in olden times, we all lived peacefully. Vampires asked permission and many obliged, they were often rulers of tribes. Powerful ones could change the weather just like witches. Werewolf's were offered livestock and once again, seen as rulers of packs. They were simple people and were often found living in the woods. Witches lived among humans, silently influencing the weather to feed their village and sometimes others. They were rulers in their own right. They felt that they should be bowed to, just like Vampires. In 800 AD, a Vampire fell for a Witch, she was beautiful and the witch was a simple man. He lived alone as his family had died. She made friends and soon she was accepted into his tribe. She became sole protector of the village, although many men disagreed. She was more powerful than them in every single way. Soon people sussed her out but it was too late for them, she and her man were to wed. The day of the wedding, tragedy struck, the village was struck down with the common cold as we know it. She took him away and saved him. From the cold, not by changing him, they married and knowing she couldn't bear children, they adopted runaways and cared for them as their own. Two years had passed since the wedding and she fell pregnant. She didn't know what the child would come out as, due to her being a Vampire and him a witch. She did the only thing she could, she ran. Finally once the baby was born, it was born a Vampire, but with Witches powers and eyes. You see, a witch is born with ever-changing eyes, this is how we can determine which species you are as such" He went to speak on but I interrupted him. "You are calling me a witch?" I stood up knocking the chair over. "No, we are saying a human with ever-changing eyes is strange" Everyone had formed a protective circle around the old man. "I get it. Fine. I'll be going now" I said as calmly as I could. I stormed out and bumped into Max. "Slow down, you could hurt someone" He started to laugh loudly. "Wanna come down here and say that?" I said smiling slightly. He came down towards her and she kicked his shin and rammed her knee into his head. He regained his posture quickly and then lunged at her, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and struggled as he started to squeeze her slowly. Like a python closing in for the kill. "Get off me now" She managed to say. "Make me!" He laughed manically again and he squeezed harder. Praying to anyone who would listen, she went slack. "Leave her alone Max. I won't warn you again" Nick said, deathly calm. "Why should I? She will kill us all. You want to hide her away from the world until the battle. The more you lie to her, the more she will rebel and probably kill you all as well as the others" Max shouted as he bite her neck. She knew the familiar grunt and Max was dead on the floor. "Shit" Nick grabbed her scarf and wound it around her neck. "Maya, stay with me" He carried her back towards the house when the bleeding suddenly stopped. "Put me down. I feel fine" I was gently put down while everyone backed away slowly. "Why isn't she convulsing?" Josephine asked looking at her curiously. Maya tried to focus on Nick but he had turned pink. "Nick, why are you pink?" I moved away and stumbled over nothing. Falling flat on my face, the ground was pink as well. "If she has stayed human after getting bite then this could mean she is the person we have been searching for, for centuries. Think about it. Her eyes flash different colors, she moves faster the more she fights, she is beautiful and now she has survived a Vamp attack" Josephine said ticking one by one of her fingers. "Now we need to see if she has Werewolf powers. Maya, you interrupted me before I could tell you the rest of the story, are you well enough to hear the rest?" the old man said quietly to her. "If I can stay still and keep my eyes closed, go for it" I said slowly, keeping my focus on everything else. "You see the baby grew up as a Vampire, never ageing. But he figured out he was different. He could summon the elements. He confronted his mother but she denied everything. She had already told him about his father being a witch but he didn't believe her. So he slowly withdrew from his mother and then a Werewolf tribe moved across the river. They hated Vampires and soon enough a battle was waged against all Vampires. They fought tooth and nail again each other until he saw a small woman hiding in the woods close to where they were fighting. They fell in love and then had a baby which then contained the DNA of all 4 species and legend has it as the baby will be born again and rid the world of the 3 species, leaving the humans" The old man was now sitting on the floor, still surrounded by his protective circle but everyone was focused on him. "I know you think that I'm just a child but both my parents are human, so are my grandparents" "Just because they are human, doesn't mean they don't hold the DNA. You see it can be passed down, hiding until it needs to be summoned, to save the world" "You can move away from him now. She won't hurt you" Nick said coldly. I stood up again and everything stayed where it was and nothing was pink. "I am not the person you think I am. I am not the person who is going to save the human race. That is a different person, I'm just lucky that I wasn't killed and for that I am grateful. I would like to forget everything that has happened. I do not want pursing or taken away from my family. I want to live a normal life" I looked at Nick throughout the whole time and his face never changed composure. I walked away from them, hoping to get away from this life.

Nick

"We need to get her on board, convince her to meet with the werewolf leaders as bait, one last time" Josephine said. "Once we bag the werewolf leaders, we can surely stop this war once and for all" "She will never come back. Ever. You basically told her she was a weapon. If she comes back, I honestly don't know what will happen" He walked out and drove away. He hoped Maya would never come back but he needed her. Another vision crept up inside his mind and he didn't stop, he hoped it would reveal something that would help.

"Lillian, get back here now!" A man shouted from across the field. A woman was fleeing away from him. He stood watching the scene from afar unable to move. "She killed him! My dear brother, dead." He was crying behind her. She stood and watched him with fasciation. "I didn't kill your brother. He died from a heart attack, I felt his heart burst underneath my hand" She said, shaking her head at the crowd which had now gathered. "Liar!" The man cried picking up the pitchfork from the barn. I ran towards the barn in my own body, not the body I was seeing from. I tried to grab the pitchfork from the man but I went straight through him. I couldn't stop him from attacking her and the man I was seeing it from just stood there, not stopping the attack. "NOOO!" Another man came running through the crowd; he gasped and looked more closely. It was him but a couple years older. "You dare threaten my wife?" He roared around through the crowd, they shuddered and many people questioned each other to what was happening. A little girl came running and hugged him. "Leave us now!" He turned his back away from everyone and huddled her and this little girl. A stone was thrown and hit Lillian in the face cutting the side of her face. The crowd jeered and more were thrown.

He had driven into a ditch and the engine was hissing. His phone was quietly ringing from outside the car. He slowly got out and winced at his broken leg. He couldn't do any tricks yet. He answered the phone and saw the caller ID. "Hello?" He said quietly through the phone, praying. "You are needed back here. Something major has happened" Josephine said through the phone "Give me 10 minutes" He got up slowly and walked back up through the woods towards the house, healing his leg slowly. "What's wrong now? Has someone broken a nail? I sneered. "No, two werewolf leaders and a Vampire leader have been killed and left in the middle of London" Josephine said moving to watch a news bulletin.

"News just in. Three bodies have now been identified as hoaxes. The bodies were in fact fake and made by art students from a local University. Traffic has been diverted and police have a suspect in custody."

"A hoax?" I said. "It was the only thing we could thing of at short notice. We need you to go grab Maya and the bodies. We need to keep Maya contained until this is over. We cannot afford for her to die" Josephine said soberly. "And where is Maya?" I looked at a computer screen and saw she was still on the grounds. "A vampire is on his way to get her" She said walking away. The tracker was perfectly still, beeping in the middle of the woods. "Sir, we have 3 unknown bodies walking towards the woods. Shall we send teams out?" A man on desk control shouted. "Maya is in the woods!" I moved and everything slowed down the slow motion. I ran the fastest I could to try and save her, but I couldn't. I was too late. The vampire had been staked with Maya's knife, her scarf and blood was scattered throughout the clearing. I roared and channeled my power into using the witch powers I had. No one knew I was a witch.

"Let go of me!" Maya screamed fighting the vampire. She grabbed his wrist and snapped it clean in half. Jumping away from him, she grabbed her knife. Smiling as she watched the Vamp grab his wrist, he dropped his wrist and moved away slowly fom her. "What? You chicken?" she moved towards him. "Not of you" He blurred towards her and just before she staked him, time stopped. Three figures walked towards her, the witch stopping time, the Vamp steathily taking her knife and staking the other Vamp. The werwolf was watching the scene with hungry eyes.

"Who are they?" I murmed to myself, looking up towards the moon, my power surrounded me like a tornado. Letting myself get swept away, I watched the moon and the stars shine brighter than before.

Maya.

Coughing slightly, I awoke. Urgency ran through my veins like cold fire. _I need to get out of here!_ Shifting slightly I found myself bound to a chair. My head being free, I looked around the room, there was two beds and a rug laid on the floor. My chair was plain wood, along with the beds. Nothing else. The room was bare. I started to wriggle, trying to topple the chair.

"I wouldnt do that" A voice came from behind me. "Why?" I asked, honing onto the voice, he was male. "Because we need you alive. You die. The world dies" His voice was filled with sorrow and age. "I'm guessing your a Vamp or a Witch. Only they would know what happens in the future" I stopped straining and relaxed. "I'm the witch, my name is Lunan" He came from behind and stopped a little way upfront of me. His hair was pure black with a white streak running down the middle. "Why did you take me? I'm a normal teenage girl" His eyes narrowed as he focused on something behind me and moved towards me. "Well, well, well. Looky here. A nice warming get together!" This woman clapped her hands and ran them both down my neck and back, causing me to shiver. "Get off me" I snarled at her. "Feisty aswell! Ah!" Squealing with delight, she undid the ropes on my legs and arms, throwing me backwards. I landed on my feet and crouched, head cocked to one side. All this must have happened within a minute and Lunan was just arming himself with my knife. "Back away Meredith. I will stake you and take my chances" His features twisted to a grimace as Meredith stood up straight and stared him down. "Very well" She flitted away and I stood, lowering my fists. "Meredith likes to play with humans" Shrugging his shoulders he dropped onto the bed closest. "Lunan please, tell me" "We need you alive to destroy the corrupted humans on this earth. England is need of your help and with us being related, I hoped you would hear me out" He was slumped over, head in his hands. "You want me to kill people? You want me to kill people!" I repeated this to myself, trying to get my head around it. "Yes, many people will die as we claim ownership" "No, I will not! I won't do it. You are exactly like them" I got up and stormed towards the door. "Sorry" Lunan said as a mountain of a man grabbed a stun gun. I whirled around and let Lunan see the hurt in my eyes. Thinking of Nick, I told myself he would save me. I was telling myself a lie to cope with the pain of betrayal.

Nick

"She was taken" I said quietly in the control room. "Who by?" Joesphine asked, glaring at me. "A powerful Witch, Vamp and Werewolf" I sat down quietly. "We will put out search teams in the surronding areas and see what happens. Nick, we need you to meet with the Werewolf leaders, explain to them what has happened and they will hopefully find out what has happened. If they grab her, it will be end of the human world" Josephine snapped her fingers and several men came running. "Escort him to the Werewolf site. Wait with him and protect him" Everything was a blur as we ran towards neutral ground. They knew we were coming as we were soon approached by the Alpha and three wolves. "Greetings, what brings you here?" He was staring down at us with bright yellow eyes. "A girl was taken from us, Maya. She has the power to stop Vampires, Witches and Werewolves taking over the human world and destroying it. Without Humans, Vampires would die, you would have no mates for your wolves and witches would have no children. We both know the chances of a female witch and a male witch mating together and producing is impossible. We come in peace and ask for your help. A werewolf helped in the kidnapping of Maya" I bowed towards the floor, feeling his power shudder around me, he accepted my gesture and bowed back. "We accept your offer with a counter offer. We will help in exchange of in 1 months time, we get to roam free at full moon, we will harm no humans" His eyes hardened slightly and I agreed.

 _I needed Maya back. No matter what the cost is._

Just as we turned to leave, one of the wolves had Maya jacket hidden in his bag. With the bag unzipped, I grabbed the jacket, thrusting it in his face. "Soo you took her!" I grabbed him and took out my silver knife. "Hold on!" The Alpha shouted keeping his distance. "I didnt take her, I found this in the forest and was going to give to my daughter" He threw me off him and snarled. "Liar! Tell me where she is otherwise I will kill you" I spun my knife in my hand, watching it gleam off the half cresent moon. "Never!" He changed in an instant and then ripped through my flesh as if it was water. My left hand thrown across the clearing. Bleeding out, I healed my hand. My mother was a powerful women, and it gave me the strength to grow my hand back. It would take time to grow, but the guards were fighting the two wolves while the Alpha crouched next to me. "I never knew" He ran off into the darkness, leaving me alone with his wolves. I stood my ground as they killed my friends. "Come on then. Cowards" I smiled and hid my left arm, power still surging into it. I killed one quickly as the other chewed my leg. I cut its face with the knife and it yelped, giving me enough time to stab it. It ran off, leaving me to bleed out. I cried silently watching my blood drain out of me. My hand now half healed, the power was flowing to my leg. Shortly after I passed out, thinking of how pretty my sister was and how I doomed her.


End file.
